Your the father
by Knouge22
Summary: Rouge hits up her past lover from 3 years ago and gives him the news that she's been caring for their baby. He's got a girl, and she's got a man. How is this gonna work? I don't even know!


I sat on the edge of the bed dialing his number. Black mascara dripped down my face as I slowly put the number in. A black tear dripped down to my chin, gently falling onto my bare thigh. I wiped and rocked myself back and forth.

"Pick up. Pickup." I cooed. I ran my hand through my nappy hair. It was all matted to my face because of the sweat and pointing in every direction.

"_Hello?_"

'Finally' I thought to myself. "Knuckles."

"_Rouge?_"

"Yea, yea its me."

"_Oh…hi._"

Oh, hi is all he can say right now. I thought he missed me. I thought he dreamed of me returning to him every night like I do. I thought he never stopped thinking of me, like I do. I thought he loved me, like I do.

"You know, maybe this was a mistake."

"_No, wait. I actually wanna talk to you._"

That was a start. I smile. "Ok. Why don't you meet me somewhere?"

"_The park. In about 30 minutes._"

"Ok. Will do." I hang up and smile at the phone screen. I look over at the little girl who was laying on the bed. She looked just like Knuckles. She had the little knuckles on her toddler hands, and even the crooked tail Knuckles has. I smile at her angelic face and tap her on the shoulder. She shifted in her sleep, but didn't awaken.

I look in the mirror and wipe the damp mascara and re-apply it. I put on some lip-stick and brush my hair.

"Taa-Daa!" I cry. "You look gorg." then I kiss the mirror and leave a lip-stick mark.

I look back at my daughter with her thumb in her mouth. "McKenzie. Get up sweetie."

She blinked her eyes multiple times and slowly sat up. "Momma?"

I kiss her chubby cheek and grab her hand. "Come on. Mommy's got a date."

"Date?" she mimicked looking at me clueless.

"Uh huh. A date." I pick her up and put her on my hip. I sit her in her stroller and we walk through the park. "Where is he?"

"Momma. I want juice." McKenzie whined getting fidgety in her seat. I reach into the bag I packed for her and got her sippy cup.

"Here you go." she grabbed it. "What do you say?"

"Tank you momma." she smiled at me.

"You welcome."

Suddenly, someone shoved me on my shoulder making me jerk forward. "Ouch, watch it." When I turned I saw him. His glowing red fur. His tan muzzle and his amethyst eyes staring down at me. I grew tingly inside. All of me became warm and began to open up. He even still had that little crease over his brow that made me want to crawl in his arms forever. And that white crescent in the center of his chest stared me in the face.

"Knuckles." I say.

"Rouge."

Then I cry. Literally cry full out tears onto his shoulder. I hug him so tight. So very tight. My heart bloomed like it did 3 years ago. "Oh, Knuckles."

"Rouge. I've missed you." he whispers in my ear, running his hand through my hair swiping a stranded piece behind my ear.

"I've missed you." I say wiping my dripping mascara again.

"You look great!" He says. I turn in a full 360.

I blush immediately. "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself. I see you've been keeping yourself in shape."

"Yea. I got to look good for the ladies." he flirts.

I just roll my eyes and turn the stroller so he can see. "This is McKenzie. Kenzie say hi."

"Hello, mwister." she waves with her sippy cup still in her hand.

"Wow. Rouge, she's gorgeous." he says shocked.

"I know. Thank you." I say smiling at him.

"How old is she."

"She just turned 3 two weeks ago. She's becoming a big girl you know."

"Yeah. So where's the lucky guy? Obviously, the daddy has to be a good-looking guy."

I look puzzled at him. Then I burst out in laughter. He stares at me confused. "Oh, your serious?"

"Yeah."

"Knuckles, your the father." His eyes get wide and he back away from me and her. "No, no it's ok."

"R-rouge. She's beautiful." he mumbles.

"Isn't she. She acts just like you, she even has the crooked tail." I giggle.

"Really?" he asks just staring at her.

"Yeah."

"God, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I rub his fore-arm and he looks at me. "Can I…"

"Of course. Go talk to her. She's very friendly."

He strolls up to her. "Hi again."

"Hi." she says. "Up. Up!" she cries holding her hands out to him. He glances at me.

"Go on." I whisper swinging my hands at him.

He gladly un-buckles her from the stroller and picks her up. I smile at the both of them. This is what I've dreamed of. Them colliding and actually meeting each other. I've wanted me and Knuckles to collide. To fall in love again, like we did 3 years ago. I want us to start over.

"Knuckles." I say slowly approaching him.

"Yes?"

"Momma. I tired." McKenzie cries reaching towards me. I take her from Knuckles and rock her on my hip.

"Um, yeah. Knuckles this was fun, but I got to go."

"Not yet. How about we just go to my place?"

I smile. "Really?" He nods and grabs my hand. We rush off to the drive-way and hop in his car.

"Wait. She needs to ride in a car seat." I say looking at Knuckles. He looks from me to McKenzie.

"Knuckles. That's terribly sweet of you to invite us, but we really need to go. McKenzie's tired and I'm a little hungry. Maybe, next time."

"Alright." he comes up to us and kisses McKenzie on the fore-head. Then eyes me as if he doesn't know what to do. I just rub his arm.

"Thanks for understanding. Most, soon to be fathers freak out."

He smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"We have some catching up." He whispers. Then he winks and hops in his car. I sit McKenzie back in her stroller and immediately she falls asleep. I don't know why she's so tired. She just woke up an hour ago. We walk back through the dark park and my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"_Rouge! Where are you?_"

"I…I just went out to meet a friend."

"_Come home._"

I gulp and bite on my lower lip. "Alright. I'll be their in 10 minutes."

"_Just get here._" Then the line went dead.

I slide the phone back into my purse. I pushed the stroller back home. Instantly, my legs got sore as soon as I sat on the bed. "Ah!" I cry. I carefully pull off my black pumps and wiggle my toes. Oh, how that felt wonderful.

"Hey." a dark voice whispered in my ear.

"Hi." I say. My voice cracked a little.

"What's wrong? You look down." he asked kissing my neck pulling the shoulder to my shirt down my arm.

"Shadow…" I snap jerking away from his touch.

"WHAT!" he yells through clenched teeth getting a tight grip on my arm.

"Not tonight. Okay?" I whimper. He groans but stops.

"Hey, what's your problem."

A tear goes down my cheek. I look out at the window staring at the building light and cars speeding past. "Nothing."

"No, something's wrong. You've never turned my down before." he lays on the bed flipping through the channels.

I rub my arm where he grabbed my. It started to ache. It's been a week now since Shadow got so furious he actually laid hands on me. I pull up my shirt and glance at the week old bruise on my ribs. It looked like it was created just minutes ago. I ran my finger tips over it and winced, receiving a handful of pain.

"Momma!" I heard McKenzie call from rooms over. I get up and come into her room. When I walk in its pitch back so I flip on the light switch. Their she is reaching towards me awake in her bed. Her hair all sloppy and hot wet tears running down her cheeks. Her finger tips shook with anticipation reaching out for me.

I quickly go to her side and rock her in her bed. "Shush. Shush honey."

"Momma." she mumbles. Her tears staining my shirt. Her chubby fingers clamped onto my thumb.

"Don't worry sweetie. Momma's here." I coo in her ear and kiss her forehead ever so gently.

"Momma? Where's red man?" she ask looking up at me faintly. Her amethyst eyes looking up in my ivory one's. God, did she look like her father. Actually, could she stop looking like her father?

"Knuckles? Oh, he's at home Kenzie. He has to sleep just like you, me, and daddy."

"Me want daddy."

I look at her. Her pleading look as she requests for her play father. Her and I both know that's not her father. The 'red man' is. We just don't speak of it. We only think it.

"I want daddy." I correct her.

"Yuh huh. Me want daddy."

I just smile at her and she smiles back. "McKenzie, I want your father to."

She just smiles wanting her excuse of a father. "Daddy, momma. Daddy."

I carry her to Shadow. "She wants you for the night."

Shadow grunts, while surfing through the channels. He had a tooth pick in his mouth.

"Will you just hold your daughter for once?" I snap. He winced at that.

"You and I both know that ain't my child."

"Daddy!" McKenzie squealed reaching out of my grasp into his. "Daddy, daddy, daddy."

He grabs her and sits her on his lap while he continues to look through the channels.

"You know. Even though that is not your child, you should still treat me and her with respect."

"Ha." he laughs as if its funny. He never takes his eyes off the TV. I roll my eyes and grab my towel hanging on the rock behind the door.

"I'm taking a shower." I sass throwing the cloth over my shoulder.

"Really!?" he says rolling his eyes. McKenzie's eyes stared at me. As if to say _'Momma. You know you don't want him. Go get my REAL daddy'_.

I ignore her look and slam the bathroom door. I run the hot water and hop in letting the burning hot water hit my sensitive skin. My arms and legs grew red from the heat. When I knew it was too steamy, to the point were I couldn't breathe I got out, drying my sore body. I looked at my red thigh and touched it with my finger tips. It stung a little, but nothing I couldn't handle. I look at the foggy mirror and wipe a circle so my face could be visible. I put on a fake smile. Then frown. Then smile. Then frown. Before I could smile again my circle quickly fogged back up, so I couldn't see myself.

I drag myself out the bathroom and leave the door open so the steam could get out.

I walk back into my room and find Shadow and McKenzie gone. Then I hear a loud thump. And a cry.

"MCKENZIE!" I shout racing in every room. I find Shadow in the living room on all fours chasing after McKenzie. She squealed and clapped her hands as her chubby legs tried to run from her father. I smile and lean on the hallway wall.

Shadow looks up at me. "Oh, um she kinda broke your vase. But, no biggie. I'll fix it."

See! At times like this Shadow is a gentlemen. He's sweet and kind and wouldn't hurt a soul. Now, I know if a man hits you, you leave pronto. But, Shadow is different. He's nice on the inside. People judge him by how he looks, his voice, or maybe a mistake he's made. But, this is why I love him. Well, I use to. Meeting Knuckles today made me forget Shadow and birth a new type of love. A love were I don't fear the worst, but look forward to the best.

"Eh. It's okay, I never liked that vase." I smile at him and he smiles at me.

"GOTCHA!" he shouts and he scooped McKenzie up in his arms.

"Ah!" she screams with a huge smile upon her face. She just tried to squirm out of his grip.

I laugh and walk back in the bedroom. I put on a tank-top and some sweat pants and call it a night.

My phone starts to rapidly vibrate in my purse. I sit up and yawn and rub my eyes. When I open them its pitch black.

"What the-" I look at my digital clock. It reads 1:30 with big red glowing numbers.

I search my bag and see the little bright screen with the words 'KNUCKLES' across it.

"What is he calling me for? Especially at this time.

"Hello?" my cranky/sleepy voice snaps.

"_Rouge? Hey…_"

"Hi, Knuckles. You do realize what time it is. Right?"

"_Yea, yea I'm sorry about that its just…_" I hear his steady rhythmic breathing across the phone. It gave me chills as if he was in the room. I glance over at Shadow and see he's still in his deep sleep.

"Just what?" I ask yawning.

"_I can't stop thinking about you._"

That being said made me wake-up more then ever. My heart started to beat through my throat and I bet Knuckles could here its fast pitter-patter across the telephone line. I know I can hear it ringing in my ears. I sighed.

"Knuckles…"

"_No, no! Let me finish. So, yeah I have a girlfriend-_"

"Girlfriend!" Shadow then shifts in his seat and I cover my mouth.

"_Yes Rouge. Girlfriend. Over the years I had to try to move on. But, I couldn't. I've thought about you while I was with her. Her kisses didn't match to yours. Her touch didn't match to yours. The way she makes my coffee didn't nearly match to yours._"

That made me giggle.

"_So, then you called and got me really pumped up and I wanted to see you, At least again before we went our separate ways. Then I found out we had a daughter. That just made thing better. So, I'm kind of asking if you want to start over, with a new life, and a new family, and we can make this right._"

I pause. Then I look over at Shadow with his thumb in his mouth as he massaged his ear with the other hand. I couldn't just leave Shadow in the dust like this and run of with Knuckles. That'd be so rude and disrespectful.

"Knuckles, that terribly sweet of you, and trust me I've been waiting all my life to reunite with you again so we can start over, the right way…but-"

"_But…but is never good._"

"I kinda have a boyfriend too. And, I can't just leave him in the dust like this."

"_Well, we'll work it out. That's what people do. I'll give you all the time you need to dump him, and you give me all the time I need to dump my girlfriend. Okay?_"

I ponder over this.

"Okay. I'll try. But, keep in touch."

"_I'd like us to go out tomorrow. Maybe, in the park again. This time without McKenzie._"

I laugh out loud and nod as if he could see me. "I'd like that."

"_Great. See you tomorrow._"

"See you tomorrow." Then i hang up and smile to myself. The time has come. The one I've been waiting for for 3 years has finally come.

I throw on a tank with a brown blazer, some ripped shorts with fishnet leggings underneath. I also had some short black fuzzy ankle boots that were very warm. I put on some shades and grabbed my purse.

"Where are YOU going?" Shadow asks me rocking McKenzie back and forth in his arms.

"I'm going to run some errands."

"Errands? Since, when do you 'run errands'?"

"Since now." with what said I wave good-bye, kiss McKenzie on the fore-head and out the door.

I sit at a little park bench and notice the little markings in it. Like, a heart with L+T in it. I roll my eyes. I see some swear words about other people and drawings of the middle finger and inappropriate things. I just ignore and decide to look around at the roaming pedestrians.

I see a woman rocking two identical babies, which are crying for their life. I see a man playing chess with what looks like his father. I see a toddler girl climbing up the ladder to the playground with a snotty nose. Her mother was right behind her supporting her so she made it up the ladder safely.

"Sorry, I'm late." I hear a familiar voice call behind me. I turn and come face to face With Knuckles.

"You know, you didn't set a certain time."

"True, true." He smiles at me.

"I'm surprised you made it without bringing the baby."

I laugh and swipe a piece of hair behind my ear. "Ha-ha, yeah she's staying with her 'father' today."

"So your boyfriend is her father?"

"That's what she believes so I'm trying to leave it that way."

We both giggle. "So, I brought you here for a certain reason."

"And what is that?" I ask curiously.

He winks and grabs my arm dragging me to his car.

"The surprise is in the car?"

He just chuckles and continues to bring me to his vehicle. "Just get inside."

I open the door and sit in the cold leather seat. He rubs his hand over the steering wheel and looks at me. "It's where I'm taking you."

I frown, not knowing the surprise was killing me.

We approach a fancy restaurant. "What's this?"

"It's a new restaurant. It's said to be beautiful." He climbs out the car and I follow close behind in awe at the lobby.

"A private room please." Knuckles orders at the front desk.

"Will do sir." the neatly dressed usher said holding to menu's and a key he gave to us.

"Your room is on the 6th floor room 609. A waiter will be their for your service shortly."

"Thank you." Knuckles says. He takes my hand and we walk to the elevator.

We push the 6 button and instantly the elevator moves up. "Beautiful right?" he asks poking my rib.

I flinch at the pain. "Ah!"

He looks curiously at me. "What? Sorry, if I hurt you."

"No, no it's not your fault." I cover the bruise.

"Are you okay?"

Before I can answer the elevator door opens and we search for our room number.

I sit on the bed with champagne in my hand. My blazer was off, my shoes and I took my itchy annoying fishnets off also. We both were cracking up in laughter. Probably because we were drunk.

"Ahaha, no! Your way too funny." I sip from the glass and sit it down.

"Not as funny as you though." he laughs drinking the rest of his champagne out the bottle itself.

"Hey, don't hog it to yourself." I slur reaching for the bottle.

He gladly hands it over and I jug it down.

He snatches it from me and drinks the rest. "Aw, man. I think were empty."

"Teehee." I giggle. I lay on the bed and close my eyes.

"Rouge, I think you're a little drunk."

"A little!" I cy bursting into tears of laughter.

"Maybe, I should take you home."

"Oh no." I hold my finger to his lips. "I haven't had this much fun since college."

He lays next to me and we look in each others eyes. We sit their in a comfortable silence just thinking.

"You know, I use to think I couldn't live a life without Shadow. Now, that I'm back with you. I start to rethink."

"Wait-your boyfriend is Shadow?"

"SURPRISE!" I cry going into a fit of giggles. "We've been going out for 2 years. Now, I live with him. He's so romantic, but not when he gets mad."

Knuckles looks at me interested. "Why? What happens when he gets mad?"

"He hits me. Like BAM! BAM! But shush." I put my fingers up to his mouth touching his face. "It's a secret." I whisper in his ear. Then I laugh.

"Rouge. Are you alright?" he asks softly touching my arm.

"I am now." I whisper then throw him on his back. I get on top of him and kiss him all sloppy. He doesn't pull away though. I rub my hands on his rock-hard chest. His hands roamed the small of my back and the hem of my shirt. He pulled it over my head. Then he stops.

"What?" I laugh going in to kiss him again.

"Wait…" then he softly runs his hands over the bruise on my ribs. "He does hit you doesn't he?"

Then I grow soft and grab my shirt. "I'm sorry. This was a mistake."

"Wait, Rouge." he grabs my hands and kisses my neck. "Please stay." he says across my skin making me get Goosebumps.

"Just, please don't ask me about him." I say with a smile and he drags me back into the room.

I raise from the bed and look around. Then I see the slowly breathing body of Knuckles asleep next to me.

"Knuckles." I say nudging his shoulder. "Knuckles!"

He rubs his eyes then get up. "Take me home please." I say. He smiles.

I enter the house slowly, sure not to make a peep. I tip-toe from the kitchen to my bedroom and see Shadow sleeping. Good. I walk into McKenzie's room. She's asleep to. But she's shifting in her sleep, sweating, and mumbling 'momma' in her sleep.

I run to her and hold her in my arms. I kiss her forehead.

"It's okay, sweetie. Momma's here now. I'm so sorry I left." She began to settle, but still sweating. I grab a thermometer and put it in her mouth. It read 101.2. That's extremely hot. God, she must have fever.

"McKenzie, get up." I say nudging her.

"Momma?" she asks slowly opening her amethyst eyes at me.

"Yes, momma's here." I say running my hand through her damp curls.

"Momma. I hot." she whimpers clinging onto my shirt.

"Rouge?" Shadow comes through the doorway rubbing his eyes surprised I'm home.

"S-shadow. Hi." I say looking around the room nervous.

"Where were you last night?" he asks coming into the room staring me down.

"Well, my errands pulled an all night-er. So I slept over a friends."

"Red man!" McKenzie cries.

"Huh?" Shadow asked puzzled.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Her and her imagination." I say hesitantly laughing.

"Rouge…is she talking about Knuckles?" he asks. His face turned extremely soft and it made me want to fall in my knees and tell him everything that happened last night.

"Okay, so I called him up yesterday and we meet at the park with McKenzie." I say guilty.

"WHAT! With the baby? You know we have to keep her true father a secret."

"Shadow…she has to meet him sometime in her life, so I thought why not when she's young and doesn't remember."

"She will." he groaned through clenched teeth. He looks at me a little longer then walks away in disgust.

Oh Kenzie. Wanna go to the doctor?" I chant.

She gives me a sour look then shakes her head no. She crosses her hands on her chest and rapidly shakes her head making her curly hair swing in my face.

I laugh and kiss her hot red cheek and carry her to the car. "Can I ever get I break?" I ask buckling her up good in the car seat.

"No, momma." she laughs bringing her chubby thumb into her mouth.

"Oh, be quiet you little rascal." I tickle her and she squirms in my grip, then I slam the car door shut. I slowly hop in the front, and get light-headed when I sit in the seat. "Woah."

"We gonna see red man?" McKenzie asked from the back.

"No, not today. Maybe some other time."

"Daddy mad?" This made me look back at her red hot face from the fever and think. Her thumb was wet and her curls matted on her face from the sweat.

"Yes, daddy mad." I whimper and pull out of the drive-way and into the road.

"Why hello, McKenzie." the doctor says. He has on a huge white lad coat and he was bending down in McKenzie's face trying to greet her friendly.

"I no wanna be here." she pouts. Her lip hanging out of her mouth and she crosses her hands over her chest.

"Really! And, why not?" the doctor lead us through the halls to room 210.

"I no like dawcdoors.


End file.
